Blocage dans le Scanner
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: House surprend Chase en pleine fornication avec un infirmier très sexy dans le Scanner de Princeton Plainsboro. Au lieu de courir le dénoncer à Cuddy, il va lui faire une autre sorte de chantage …


**Titre : Blocage dans le Scanner**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : OS**

**Univers : Dr House**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : House/Chase**

**Résumé : House surprend Chase en pleine fornication avec un infirmier très sexy dans le Scanner de Princeton Plainsboro. Au lieu de courir le dénoncer à Cuddy, il va lui faire une autre sorte de chantage …**

**Situation : Chase ne travaille plus pour House, il y a déjà la nouvelle équipe, mais Amber n'est pas encore morte.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à David Shore.**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74.**

* * *

House clopinait difficilement vers la salle de Scanner. Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy, ce médecin raté cette saleté d'administratrice trop sexy pour lui, l'avait consigné ! Oui consigner comme un enfant ! Il devait faire les scanners de toute la nuit !

Il en avait marre de cette petite allumeuse ! Déjà les consultations et maintenant ça ! Roh et il n'avait rien fait de mal, merde, c'était pas comme s'il avait tué quelqu'un, il avait FAILLI tuer quelqu'un, NUANCE ! Et oui, c'est vraiment pas la même chose. Oui mais au final, il l'avait sauvé ce quelqu'un, dont il avait oublié le nom d'ailleurs.

Mais Cuddy en avait marre qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Alors, avec les conseils sadiques de Wilson, elle avait décidé de le punir de la pire des façons ! Elle savait qu'il avait HORREUR des scanners et autres IRM. C'était d'un ennui !

Il aurait bien décidé de tout saboter pour se venger, mais Wilson lui avait conseillé de filer droit s'il ne voulait pas s'opposer aux foudres célestes de la directrice.

Il clopinait donc, crevé après sa journée de boulot, en direction de la pièce au sous-sol pour s'emmerder toute la nuit, au mieux, bosser, au pire. Fait chier.

En plus, il avait essayé d'engrainer Thirteen ou Taub ou Kutner, ou même Foreman et Cameron. Mais nada. Personne n'avait voulu venir. Normal en même temps. Et il soupçonnait Cuddy d'y être pour quelque chose dans cette histoire. Ou sa mauvaise humeur permanente, son antipathie, son cynisme, et son humour merdique, lui avait suggérer Wilson. Quel con !

Bon, il se retrouvait devant la porte. Une grande inspiration et il rentra dans la pièce des mille tortures radioactives bouuuuh. Mais quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un était là, sur la table d'examen, mais sans personne pour faire l'examen.

Oh Hippocrate tout puissant ! Lorsqu'il s'était approché, il avait vu qui c'était : C'était un infirmier du service de chirurgie. Et il bougeait bizarrement contre la table d'examen.

Oh Vésale, Aquapedente et Harvey tous puissants ! Il BAISAIT avec quelqu'un. Et quand le quelqu'un se redressa, laissant apparaitre une chevelure d'une blondeur divine, House comprit : Chase s'envoyait un infirmier, à 2h du matin, dans le scanner !

House fut d'abord choqué, puis étonné et enfin écroulé … de rire. Et il ne riait jamais discrètement. Donc forcément, les deux amants se rendirent vite compte d'une intrusion.

Chase bondit sur ses pieds, choupinette et cheveux au vent, s'en rendant compte, s'enroula dans sa blouse et fit face à House :

« House, que faites vous là ? Accusa-t-il le doigt pointé sur le diagnosticien.

- Oh Robert, votre maman ne vous a jamais dit que c'était très mal poli de montrer du doigt, fit-il, ironique.

- Et vous, House, on vous pas appris à lire ? Répondit Chase qui ne se laissait pas démonter.

- Lire quoi, Boucle D'Or ? House ne comprenait pas.

- Le panneau « FERME, PANNE TECHNIQUE », posé sur la porte ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas vu ? Demanda-t-il estomaqué. Pour une fois que House s'était trompé et ne cherchait pas à lui pourrir la vie …

- Ah bah non … Et bien, je vais vous laisser, désolé, dit House subitement tout gêné »

Et il partit en clopinant, cachant son rire machiavélique dans sa barbe. Il compta mentalement le nombre de secondes avant que Boucle d'Or vienne lui demander des explications. Et hop, une soirée de baise pourrie par ses soins. Que la nuit commençait bien. Il ADORAIT pourrir la vie de Chase !

Chase hallucina momentanément : Pourquoi House avait été compréhensif et désolé … ? Notre blondinet était sur le cul. Alors que son joli infirmier se colla à son dos, il le chassa du dos de la main lui signifiant la fin des ébats pour ce soir.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et se précipita dans le couloir à la poursuite de House pour le rattraper, ce qui ne serait pas très difficile étant donné qu'il boitait.

Il le trouva bien vite. Il allait tourner à l'angle du couloir des salles à scanner et IRM pour prendre l'ascenseur.

« Attendez ! Cria Chase en courant la main tendue pour le retenir par la manche. »

Alors que House se retournait, Chase fondit sur lui et ne pu freiner. Alors ils se percutèrent violemment et tombèrent par terre. D'un bond, le beau Chase était sur ses pieds, mais le diagnosticien ne s'en tirait pas si bien. En effet, House gisait par terre, prit de vertige, la jambe paralysée, incapable de bouger. Il se sentit pris de tremblement incontrôlable et Chase paniqua.

Le blond s'accroupit près de son ex-patron pour s'enquérir de son état. Il posa sa main sur son dos, près à l'aider pour se relever lorsque, oh stupeur et tremblements, House releva la tête. Il … il … Chase ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait … il lui tirait la langue dans une grimace qui lui déformait la tête et éclata de rire.

Chase se prit la tête dans les mains, déconcerté d'avoir encore eut l'audace de penser que House avait changé. Il regarda le diagnosticien avec mépris et lui cracha : « Vous êtes pathétique ». Et il retourna dans la salle du scanner, vide, alors que le bel infirmier avait déjà déserté. Fais chier, pensa-t-il.

Il alla s'assoir sur la table d'examen et s'allongea. Les yeux dans le vide et l'esprit loin dans ses pensées de colère contre House, il ne l'entendit pas rentrer dans la salle. Au bout de quelques minutes où il se sentit observer, il se redressa et fit fasse à son ex patron (évidemment, à quoi avez-vous pensé ?) :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? Lui demanda-t-il hargneux.

-Vous parler, dit House d'une voix douce.

-Me parler ? Pour me dire quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre ce que vous pouvez bien avoir à me dire. Vous m'avez pourri la soirée ! Encore une fois vous me pourrissez la vie ! S'énerva Chase.

-Bon, tant pis, mais je ne peux pas partir. Je suis puni ici par Cuddy. Et si je lui désobéissais, je serais vraiment très méchant, dit-il de sa voix pleine d'ironie. »

Chase le regarda rejoindre la petit guitoune et croiser les jambes sur le monitor. Il se foutait de lui. Et bien, s'il voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer, mais Chase ne se laisserait pas faire. Il s'assit sur la table d'examen, juste en face de House et balança ses jambes dans le vide, comme un enfant sur une balançoire.

* * *

Cela faisait une demi-heure que les deux médecins s'affrontaient en jeux de gamineries … Chase tenait bon, remarqua House, qui eut pensé le terrasser par énervement compulsif beaucoup plus tôt. Alors qu'il s'amusait à faire rentrer et sortir la table du scanner, Chase continuait de balancer ses pieds dans le vide avec dédain.

House voulait passer la vitesse supérieure. Il se leva de sa guitoune, clopina jusqu'à la porte et la verrouilla. Aucune panique dans le regard de Chase, qu'il soupçonnait de dormir les yeux ouverts. Il se retourna et lui parla comme s'il eut été un patient :

« -Bonjour Monsieur (il fit semblant de regarder sur une tablette vide) Robert Chase, c'est bien cela ? Je suis le docteur House. Je vais vous examiner ce soir. Détendez vous, cet examen n'est pas du tout douloureux. »

Il faisait exprès de lui parler avec une voix d'une niaiserie incompatible au personnage. Zut, se dit Chase, il lui fallait une idée pour contrer le machiavélisme de House qui savait pertinemment que, paradoxalement à son métier, Chase haïssait les médecins. Il n'aimait pas être le patient en faite, cela lui dressait les cheveux sur la tête.

Il respira très fort et dit d'une voix d'enfant :

« Bonjour Monsieur le docteur House ! Ouiiii je suis Robert Chase. Ça s'écrit R-O-B-E-R-T plus loin C-H-A-S-E hihi. Je l'ai appris à l'école hier Monsieur le docteur House. C'est quoi ton prénom à toi, diiiiiit ? »

Bien joué pensa House, ce petit Boucle d'Or était plus malin qu'il le croyait. Décidément il le surprenait ce soir. Bien sur, Chase SAVAIT mieux que personne que House HAISSAIT les enfants. Néanmoins, il rentra dans son jeu :

« Haaaa, moi je m'appelle Gregory, tu peux m'appeler Greg. Maintenant allonge toi bien à plat sur la table. »

Grrr, loupé, maugréa Chase mentalement. Il avait une volonté de fer, comme toujours, lorsqu'il avait une idée saugrenue en tête. Chase continua à jouer le jeux de l'enfant exaspérant, espérant sans trop y croire, réussir à mettre House à bout :

« D'accord. »

Il bondit légèrement pour un enfant de trente kilos, mais nettement plus lourdement pour un adulte de quatre-vingt sur la table qui s'ébranla dans un bruit sourd. Il rigola de plus belle et se coucha en gigotant.

House pria tous les saints pour que personne n'ait entendu l'horrible craquement de la table de scanner et continua à parler avec douceur :

« Bravo Robert ! Tu as réussi (il jouait à Dora l'exploratrice maintenant, pensa Chase). Maintenant je vais te mettre les sangles, ne bouges pas ! »

Ouille, là ça devenait craignosse pour notre blondinet qui n'aimait pas l'idée de House l'attachant aux bras et aux jambes sur une table d'examen, alors que tous les ingrédients pour un meurtre non détectable à l'autopsie se tenaient gentiment rangés dans les jolis petits placard de la salle, à quelques centimètres de ses jolies petites veines. Faisant abstraction de sa peur de mourir et de sa claustrophobie, il se tint tranquille.

House se trompa encore en pensant que Chase allait se défiler à ce moment. Il poussa le bouchon encore plus loin (Maurice !). Décidément, Chase commençait vraiment à lui plaire, enfin, pas dans ce sens là.

« Bien, maintenant Robert, tu vas rester très sage pendant que je vais dans la petite maison là bas, où il y a plein de boutons lumineux ! »

Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça ? Se demanda Chase. Et bah si, il le faisait. Oh merde, là il était TRES mal ! Il y avait un problème majeur qu'il fallait solutionner sans se ridiculiser devant House. Ohhh merde, il était déjà entrain de coulisser dans la grosse machine.

Il y a une chose qu'il faut savoir avec les scanners : ils fonctionnent grâce à des ondes électromagnétiques. Je vous passe les détails techniques sur le fonctionnement de cet appareil pour le moins ingénieux et me concentre ainsi sur le mot électromagnétique : donc, dans électromagnétiques, il y a magnétique, donc, par association d'idée pour la plupart des gens dotés d'une encéphale, c'est-à-dire, d'un cerveau, cela fait penser à aimant ! Hors que fait un aimant avec les objets métalliques ? Il les attire, bien.

Alors imaginer l'immense aimant qu'est un scanner, ensuite imaginer que Chase possède un piercing en métal placé à un endroit pour le moins incongru de son anatomie. Poursuivons en imaginant que le piercing, au contact de l'aimant, déchiquetterait la peau qui le tient prisonnier et irait gentiment se coller contre la paroi du scanner.

Nous savons donc pourquoi la sonnette d'alarme de Chase s'enclenche-t-elle soudainement.

Pour résumer la situation, sans se mettre la pression, Chase se répéta donc en boucle la phrase suivante : « Non pitié je veux pas mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ».Bien sur, il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à House « Arrêtez le scanner svp, j'ai un piercing au gland qui ne veut pas venir se coller au scanner, mutilant ainsi mon organe reproducteur à vie ».

Il fallait donc une solution en urgence car il était maintenant totalement enfoncé dans la machine qui émettait le petit bip caractéristique de sa mise en marche. Bon, il fallait trouver la solution en deux minutes trente exactement, faute de quoi, plus de choupinette, ce qui serait plus qu'embêtant : ce serait tragique !

Il essaya la solution « enfant en détresse », qui est la moins ridicule et humiliante qu'il ait trouvé.

« Monsieur le docteur Houuuuuuuse, au secours, j'ai peuuuuuuuuur » (J'ai dis la moins ridicule, pas pas ridicule).

Contre toute attente, Chase entendit le bruit du démarrage de la machine diminuer : Oufff. Mais le pauvre chéri n'était pas au bout de ses peines. House accourait vers lui en affichant un air de St Bernard purement ignoble.

« Ohhh Robert, mon chéri, il ne faut te mettre dans des états pareils. Tiens donne la main à Tonton Greg. Voila, calme-toi mon petit, je vais rester prêt de toi tout le temps. Comme ça tu n'auras plus peur. »

House se saisit mielleusement de la main de Chase et lui caressait les métacarpes comme on caresse un petit chienchien à sa mémère. Il avait la peau douce, Boucle d'Or.

Pour Chase, s'était vraiment insoutenable. Le point positif était qu'il avait trois minutes de plus pour stopper cette machine infernale. Tant pis, il allait passer à la phase 2.

Mais avant même qu'il n'est eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il sentit une partie protubérante de son anatomie se lever en direction du plafond. Oooooh non, les ondes électromagnétiques étaient déjà fortes à ce point. Sa pauvre choupinette était en train de se faire attirer par l'aimant. Et de l'extérieur, il devait avoir l'air de bander … pile au moment où House caressait sa main. WHAT ? Aaaah c'était la fin de Chase.

« Ohoh, le petit Robert est content on dirait, insinua House sournoisement. Il regardait avec insistance cette queue se dresser vers le ciel, déglutissant trop bruyamment à son gout.

-House, la ferme. Vous n'avez pas oublié une vérification majeure à faire avant de scanner quelqu'un ? »

Huum, House réfléchit mais il ne voyait pas. Mais ouiiiiii, demandez de retirer tous les objets métalliques. Attendez, ça veut dire que Chase posssède un objet métallique à CET endroit. House éclata de rire :

« Alors, le petit Robert a la choupinette qui joue à Dark Vador ?

-Ne riez pas House et sortez moi de cette putain de machine et vite !

-Hihi, Chase possède un implant pénien en titanium*, quand je vais raconter ça aux autres hihi. Je m'en gausse d'avance.

-Crétin, ce n'est pas d'implant, c'est un p … Non rien, laissez tomber. Sortez moi de là allez ! »

Chase s'agitait en essayer de se débattre, mais les sangles l'empêchaient de bouger. Il tentait de faire redescendre sa choupinette qui était maintenant à la verticale. Et je peux vous dire que les tenues de chirurgien laissait supposer la moindre courbe embarrassante.

House était mort de rire, à le voir se tortiller comme ça, c'était tordant ! Il clopina donc vers la guitoune et arrêta la machine. Ensuite, il fit coulisser la table hors du scanner et revint vers le blond. Il était quand même drôlement sexy, attaché de la sorte, totalement soumis à sa volonté. Il allait en profiter.

« Enlevez-moi ça, maintenant ! Hurla Chase.

-Tutute, je ne crois pas. Je veux savoir ce que vous cachez au monde entier sous votre ridicule habit vert.

-Espèce de salopard ! C'est du chantage ! Je ne vous dirais rien ! Allez au diable.

-Huum, dans ce cas, je vais aller finir l'examen que j'ai commencé … »

Et il s'éloigna de la table pour aller rallumer la machine. Oooh non se dit Chase.

« Attendez, revenez je vais vous dire. Foutu pour foutu, dit-il résigné.

-Aaaah j'arrive, répondit House dont la curiosité décuplait l'air de fou allié. »

Il clopina très rapidement vers Chase et se planta devant lui, se penchant au dessus de son visage à l'envers. Être près du blond comme ça lui procurait d'étranges frémissements à un endroit fréquenté habituellement, uniquement par des call-girls.

Chase sentait son souffle erratique sur lui. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et la protubérance prit quelques centimètres bien trop visible à son goût.

« Alors Boucle d'Or, racontez tout au grand méchant loup, articula House trop sensuellement au gout de Chase qui se giflait mentalement. Il garda un semblant de dignité et répondit sèchement :

-Y a pas de loup dans Boucle d'Or.

-Peu importe mon petit Robert, crachez le morceau. (Évidemment il parlait toujours aussi lentement, laissant libre court aux idées perverses de notre blondinet qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était soudainement attiré par House. Il fut tenter de répondre en lui crachant dessus, comme il le suggérait, mais il était 100% sur que le crachat lui retomberait dessus alors …)

-J'aiunpiercingsurlegland. (Pfffiou, il l'avait dit)

-Aaaah tout est clair maintenant : J'aiunpiercingsurlegland est en effet la réponse idéale. J'ai rien compris Crétin, articulez !

-Vous me les cassez sérieusement House ! J'AI UN PIERCING SUR LE GLAND ! Content ? S'énerva le charmant blondinet. »

House était sur le cul, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais alors pas du tout. Soudainement, les frémissements se murent en une érection compacte, heureusement dissimulée par son jean. Il se sentait terriblement à l'étroit. Des tonnes d'images de Chase, nu, un piercing posé sur le gland rosi d'une queue magnifique. Alors qu'une envie terrible de lécher cette queue le prit, il ne put retenir sa question :

« Mais, à quoi ça peut bien vous servir ? »

Et Chase ne put retenir la réponse :

« Vous voulez que je vous montre ? »

Et meeeeeerde. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas tourné 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche (la sienne à lui, pas celle de House, précisa sa conscience) avant de parler ? Maintenant il était TRES mal !

Rappelons la situation : Chase était gay, il était trois heures trente du matin, il était ficeler sur une table d'examen, bandait comme un cheval, la pièce était verrouillée, House était penché sur lui, juste à portée de bouche, et ça l'excitait comme un fou.

Déjà qu'il avait toujours eut (eu) de l'attirance pour son ancien patron lorsqu'ils bossaient ensemble, il avait néanmoins réussi à étouffer ses pulsions dans l'œuf en se concentrant sur le côté horripilant du personnage. Malheureusement, ce côté horripilant était ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Bizarrement, il aimait les oppositions avec House, et adorait quand il jouait avec lui comme ça.

Chase se dit qu'il devait vraiment être maso, mais la petite barbe de trois jours, cette odeur de transpiration mêlée à (l'after-Chase euuuuh pardon) l'aftershave l'excitait horriblement. Ces grands yeux bleus à lueur sournoise, ce rictus malicieux, ses lèvres finement ourlées qui bougeaient sensuellement, ce grand corps sèchement musclé, cette dégaine de bad-boy le rendait complètement fou.

Mais, là, il avait clairement fait des avances à son ancien patron. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir répondre à cela ?

Alors qu'il s'attendait à être lâchement abandonner à son triste sort, les mains de House glissèrent le long de ses bras, le fixant avec intensité dans les yeux, les doigts effleuraient chaque centimètres de la peau du blond et s'attardèrent sur les boucles des sangles.

En un déclic agile, il le libéra de ces chaines et lui souffla : « Alors, allez y, montrez-moi »

Ohhh Chase eut très très chaud d'un coup et vira au rouge. Il se redressa sur la table alors que House libérait ses jambes en glissant le long de ses cuisses beaucoup trop lentement pour sa santé mentale.

Lorsqu'il fut complètement libre, il pivota sur le côté, les jambes dans le vide, écartées sur une érection très convenable. House vint se positionner entre ses cuisses et se presser contre cette queue qui n'attendait que cela.

Les mains de Chase entourèrent le corps fin de House et se posèrent sur ses fesses. Une petite pression les colla l'un contre l'autre et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour la première fois

Bon dieu que c'était bon d'embrasser House. Cela ne ressemblait à rien de comparable. Son parfum délicieusement viril envahissait sa bouche et il se délecta de ce gout si particulier, tellement House. Sa langue s'insinua lentement dans la bouche du brun, alors que ses mains agrippaient fermement cette paire de fesses fermes à souhait

House répondit avec tout autant de douceur à ce baiser, savourant les lèvres d'un homme pour la première fois. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autours de son coups et s'enfouirent dans les magnifiques cheveux d'or qu'il aimait tant. A bien y réfléchir, House avait tous les signes d'une attirance pour Chase depuis longtemps. Il ne se lassait jamais de le regarder et éprouvait une fascination morbide pour sa chevelure. C'était peut-être un signe.

La main de House dans ses cheveux fit ressentir mille vagues de désir dans le ventre du blond qui s'aventurait plus profond dans cette bouche, la dévorant avec fièvre. Le brun fut complètement envouté par cette bestialité tellement masculine qui l'excitait comme un fou.

Lentement, sans quitter ses lèvres, il fit descendre Chase de la table et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face, front contre front, queue contre queue. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, les quatre prunelles azures se découvraient sous un nouveau jour, animées d'une flamme de désir insatisfait, mais en cours de satisfaction.

D'un coup de rein, House échangea leurs places et ravit ses lèvres pour un baiser plus fougueux et passionné encore. Précautionneusement, Chase glissa ses mains sous les cuisses du brun et le souleva délicatement pour l'assoir sur la table, collant son bassin contre le sien.

Les doigts de House fourrageaient encore dans les boucles blondes et il embrassait Chase à perdre haleine. C'était si bon de sentir sa bouche le dévorer avec tant de désir. Puis, ses mains glissèrent le long de sa nuque, alors que ses lèvres découvraient la peau diaphane de ce cou si appétissant.

Un râle rauque s'échappa des lèvres du blond lorsque House mordillait son cou, ses mains glissant le long de ses flancs. D'un mouvement, il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et colla son torse sur House qui se cambrait en arrière. D'un coup de bassin, il releva ses jambes pour le placer sur la table, allongé.

Devenu très coquin aux yeux de House qui semblait surpris, Chase entreprit de retirer rapidement le tee-shirt du brun. Ravissant encore ses lèvres, il grimpa d'un bond sur la table, chevauchant House dont les mains fébriles s'aventuraient dans son dos.

D'un coup de rein lascif, Chase colla sa queue gonflée à celle de House, grognant contre cette barrière de tissu qui empêchait le contact. Il se recula et fit descendre avec lui, le jean et le caleçon de House, dévoilant un membre aux proportions très alléchantes.

Il admira ce corps nu auquel il avait si souvent songé et déglutit de ravissement. Ses yeux effleurèrent la cicatrice de la cuisse de House, et il fut étonnement touché par cette marque qui rendait le brun tellement plus humain.

Son sourire se fit carnassier et il décida d'aller encore plus loin. Il se tourna, montrant ainsi à House son magnifique popotin, et entreprit de sangler les jambes de House, légèrement écartées. Puis remonta le long de ce corps tendu de désir et ravit les lèvres de House avant de sangler ses mains le long de ses flancs.

L'envie de Chase fit oublier à House tout ce qu'il savait. Il s'abandonnait à ses mains expertes qui lui offrait le nirvana. Il embrassa ses lèvres avec fougue avant d'observer ce que cet ange blond allait lui faire.

Lentement, Chase découvrit le torse du brun, le couvrant de baisers, mordant, léchant, suçant chaque centimètre de cette peau. Il buvait le parfum de ce corps si brulant contre lui, savourant chaque courbes et chaque creux de sa langue et de ses lèvres.

Il se redressa, dévoilant son propre torse imberbe aux yeux comblés de House. Lascivement il effleura chaque relief de son torse, se caressant sous les yeux fous d'envie de House. Puis, il se débarrassa de son pantalon et s'assit sur House, lui offrant son corps complètement nu.

Les yeux du brun s'affolèrent lorsqu'ils virent enfin ce membre turgescent, décoré par le petit anneau de métal. Fixant Chase de ses prunelles incandescentes, il savourait maintenant le spectacle de sa position d'impuissance.

Le blond fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps, et atteint l'objet de tous les plaisirs. Lentement, il joua avec sa queue, la caressant, la décalottant, dévoilant tout à House qui grognait de frustration. Puis, ses doigts passèrent sur le gland rougi, et glissèrent sur le petit anneau, jouant avec, attisant son propre désir.

Lorsqu'il ne put plus, Chase attrapa sa queue dans sa main et commença de brusques et rapides va et vient, le menant directement à la jouissance. House était comme hypnotisé par le piercing qui bougeait en rythme, caressant le frein et provoquant des soubresauts de plaisir au blond.

Enfin, Chase sentit monter le plaisir, et il accéléra encore ses mouvements jusqu'à se faire éjaculer sur le ventre de House. Alors que son orgasme l'envahissait, il titilla le petit anneau, provoquant ainsi trois autres décharges de sperme.

Il sourit à House et se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Puis, il se colla contre lui et suivit le contour de sa nuque, glissant derrière l'oreille : « Voila à quoi il me sert. Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu … »

Ce murmure avait rendu fou House qui enrageait d'être attaché. Il voulait le bouffer tout entier, le prendre et le faire hurler de plaisir, jouer avec ce petit anneau pour le rendre fou, le sentir bien profond en lui. Des milliers d'envies traversaient l'esprit du brun.

Lorsque Chase fut rassasié de son cou qu'il aspirait entre ses dents, il glissa le long du torse de House, capturant au passage son petit bouton de chair, le suçant avidement. House gémissait et se tortillait tant la caresse était agréable. Le blond s'attaqua alors au deuxième téton et lui infligea la même torture.

Puis, Chase fit glisser sa langue le long du ventre de House, contournant les taches de foutre qui reposaient là, longea les abdos fins et atteignit rapidement son but. Il passa sa main sur la queue du brun, découvrant chaque centimètre de cet objet du plaisir. Lorsqu'il eut rendu fou House qui feulait comme un félin, il le prit en bouche lentement.

Il commençait par suçoter le gland humide, glissant sa langue le long du petit bourrelet de peau. Sa peau avait ce gout si particulier, même ici. Il savoura ensuite cette queue sur toute sa longueur, arrachant de puissants râles à House dont l'esprit s'évadait déjà pour un orgasme foudroyant.

Lorsque les va et vient s'accélérèrent, House ne put se retenir et Chase avala goulument tout le foutre que le brun avait déchargé. Puis, il remonta sur son ventre et lapa le sien, qui n'attendait que cela. Enfin, il remonta près du visage du brun et embrassa House, lui faisant gouter le mélange de leurs saveurs.

En se léchant les lèvres avec délice, Chase se redressa et libéra House de ses chaines. Il allait se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser encore, que House avait déjà bondit contre lui pour le dévorer de mille baisers. D'un agile coup de rein, il descendit de la table et entraina Chase contre lui.

House retourna alors violemment le blond qui gémissait d'excitation. Il le fit se pencher en avant et poser ses coudes sur la table. Il appréciait la vue de ce corps soumis à ses désirs en malaxant les tendres fesses de Chase. Il voulait le prendre maintenant et le baiser comme jamais il ne s'était fait baiser.

Il glissa sa queue entre les fesses de Chase, et posa sa main sur sa hanche. D'un coup sec, House entra en lui, pressant son bassin contre celui du blond pour le pénétrer le plus profondément. Chase hurla de cette intrusion qui le ravit. Il aimait cette brutalité chez House.

Chase se laissa aller à de longs gémissements, alors que House le pilonnait, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin en lui, effleurant cette petite boule de nerf presque à chaque coup de rein. Son dos était collé à celui de House et il sentait ses dents mordre sont épaule avec véhémence à chaque mouvement.

Lorsqu'il se sentit venir, Chase colla son cul contre House pour s'empaler lui-même encore plus fort sur sa queue. Le brun glissa sa main sur la queue du blond, touchant enfin à ce graal du plaisir. Il la branlait avec force et rapidité, accordant ses va et vient à ses coups de reins, et jouait avec l'anneau de métal avec son pouce. Chase hurlait maintenant à chaque pénétration, demandant la délivrance, et lorsqu'enfin, il sentit le flux monter en lui, House tira doucement sur le petit anneau, lui offrant l'extase absolue.

La queue de House s'enfonça une dernière fois au tréfonds du cul du blond et frappa fortement la boule de nerf. Chase hurla une dernière fois, contractant les parois de son antre avec puissance. House grogna en se déversant lui-même dans Chase, enfonçant brutalement ses dent dans son cou.

Les deux hommes éreintés s'avachirent sur le sol, essoufflés, Chase couché sur le torse de House qui lui caressait les cheveux. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, sans rien dire, s'écoutant respirer.

Puis, Chase se releva et fixa House dans les yeux. Les orbes azur du blond capturèrent celles du brun qui rejoignit ses lèvres comme une délivrance.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme des fous, la douceur laissant de nouveau place à la passion. Lorsqu'ils n'en purent plus de ce désir qu'ils les envahissaient de nouveau, ils se relevèrent. Chase retourna House sans ménagement contre la table et le poussa dessus.

Cambré comme Chase le fut il y a peu, House s'appuyait contre la table pour tenir debout, alors que la langue du blond s'insinuait entre ses fesses. Ils écartaient un peu plus les cuisses et se laissa dévorer par la bouche délicieuse de Chase.

Le blond dilata l'anneau de chair du brun et glissa rapidement 2 doigts, le relevant vers le haut pour déjà toucher cette boule de nerf qui localisait très bien, en temps que chirurgien. Le plaisir foudroyant masqua la douleur pour House qui se cambrait contre le torse du blond.

Lorsque Chase ouvrit suffisamment la voie pour sa queue, il retira ses doigts et se plaça devant l'entrée. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côtés des hanches de House, et s'enfonça lentement en lui. Mais alors que Chase se contrôlait pour ne pas lui faire mal, House l'attira brusquement à lui, s'empalant entièrement sur sa queue.

Le râle qu'il émit ne fut pas de douleur mais d'un plaisir inconnu encore et pour l'instant inégalé. Il sentait chaque nervure de la queue de Chase contre ses parois, et lorsqu'il entama les premiers va et vient puissants, l'anneau de métal effleura à chaque fois la boule de nerf qui le fit hurler.

Chase accélérait encore, prenant House avec force et brutalité. Il s'accrochait à ses hanches et l'attirait à lui pour le pénétrer encore plus profond. L'anneau de métal rendait fou de plaisir House qui jouit sans même que Chase ne le touche, se contractant dans un râle, délivrant le blond par la même occasion.

Alors que l'orgasme de leurs vies les terrassait, ils restèrent l'un dans l'autre, parfaitement emboités pour savourer encore ce moment. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

* * *

« Robert, je crois que je ne vais pas te lâcher de sitôt, rigola House en se serrant contre le blond, nichant sa tête dans ses cheveux.

-Et moi Greg, je te laisserai pas partir. »

* * *

Loin de toutes ses émotions, le gardien de l'hôpital, qui était une gardienne, avait appelé toutes ses amies infirmières, médecins, aide soignantes … pour regarder un spectacle d'un ravissement extrême dans une des salles d'examen du sous-sol.

Le Docteur Chase, la coqueluche de ses dames, et le Docteur House, qui imposait autant de respect et dégageait autant de charme qu'il était énervant, BAISAIENT comme des bêtes sauvages. Alors vous imaginez aisément l'agitation qui régnait devant les écrans de surveillance du bureau de la gardienne.

Le docteur Lisa Cuddy, qui passait devant le bureau de la gardienne pour rentrer chez elle, fut surprise du monde en blouse blanche, rose, verte et même bleue* qui regardait avidement l'un des écrans de surveillance.

Elle s'approcha en silence et se mit à demander de sa voix grave, lorsqu'elle fut à hauteur du troupeaux de femmes, qui masquait néanmoins l'écran, si bien qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

« Mes dames, puis-je savoir, ce qu'il se passe exactement ici ? »

Tout le personnel féminin de l'hôpital bondit de peur en l'entendant et s'empressèrent de la mettre au parfum :

« Haaan Docteur Cuddy, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il se passe dans la salle de scanner n°3.

-Quoi, la salle fermée pour panne technique ?

-Ouiii précisément ! Il y a deux personnes qui forniquent depuis des heures.

-Qui ? Montrez moi ça … (Ben oui, même Cuddy est une commère) »

Cuddy accéda alors à l'écran et ce qu'elle y vu lui fit sortir une couinement d'étonnement et un râle de satisfaction : « Je le tiens à vie maintenant » pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Cuddy arriva au travail plus pimpante encore que d'habitude ! Elle rejoignit son bureau rapidement et commença les convocations du matin. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle convoqua Cameron, Foreman, Thirteen, Taub, Kutner et Wilson.

Ils arrivèrent au compte goutte. Il manquait Wilson, quand elle commença à parler :

« Bonjour messieurs, Docteur Hadley ! Alors, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes là. Hier soir, il s'est passé un événement pour le moins, surprenant. »

La porte claqua et une blouse blanche se matérialisa en coup de vent.

« Désolé du retard. C'est que House est déjà arrivé, et il m'a tenu la grappe, s'excusa Wilson. »

Les 6 autres se regardèrent avec étonnement : House était arrivé et il n'était pas 8h30.

« Bien je poursuis. Hier soir, le personnel de sécurité (regard incompris), Mélina du gardiennage (regard entendu), s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait du mouvement dans la salle de scanner numéro 3. Je vous passe les détails, mais en gros, le Docteur Chase et House baisaient comme des cochons. »

La réaction fut immédiate : Kutner éclata d'un rire très communicatif, Thirteen gloussa, Foreman fit son expression la plus surprise, Taub s'étouffa avec sa propre langue et Wilson tomba par terre, inconscient. Cuddy s'accorda un sourire entendu et s'empressa de réanimer Wilson.

« James, enfin, reprenez vous ! Donc, je voudrais vous sollicitez tous pour 2 choses : la première, ne jamais JAMAIS embêter Chase avec cela, je vous l'interdis. Le premier qui se moque de lui ou qui lui en parle sans qu'il ne vous en ait parlé auparavant, sera renvoyé. Suis-je claire ? (Hochements de tête). La seconde, je demande à tous vos cerveaux de docteurs en médecine, de trouver les choses les plus horribles que nous pourrions faire subir à House en vengeance de ses années d'humiliation. »

Au bout de quelques minutes de concertation, Cameron, Foreman, Thirteen, Taub et Kutner s'en allèrent, laissant Cuddy et Wilson en tête à tête. Ils se concertèrent encore et Wilson sortit en souriant.

« Le Docteur House est demandé dans le bureau du Docteur Cuddy »

House arriva en claudiquant plus que d'habitude, frappa, ce qui était tout sauf une habitude, et entra.

« Bonjour, House, le salua Cuddy.

-Bonjour, chère docteur Cuddy, ironisa House, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Et bien, vous donnez votre nouvel emploi du temps pour la semaine qui vient.

-Comment ça mon nouvel emploi du temps ?

-Suite à votre désobéissance de hier soir, vous serez puni jusqu'à ce que votre faute soit totalement expiée.

-Comment ça, ma désobéissance ?

-House, ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, vous n'avez traiter AUCUN patients hier soir au scanner. Aucune infirmière de ce service ne vous a vu et aucun autre médecin non plus d'ailleurs. De plus, un attroupement de femmes dans le bureau du personnel de sécurité (regard incompris), roooh chez Mélina (regard entendu), m'ont rapporté une étrange cassette. »

Soudainement, House blêmit en repensant à sa soirée.

« Je l'ai regardé, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsque je fus témoin d'ébats sexuels pour le moins, expansifs. Je vous passe les détails, mais il se trouve, vous l'aurez deviné, que votre visage et celui de Chase sont parfaitement visibles sur la vidéo. »

House s'effondra sur le sofa du bureau de Cuddy. La canne chutant lamentablement à terre.

« En conséquence, voici votre nouvel emploi du temps. Si vous ne tenez pas à ce que cette cassette soit diffusée publiquement, contre droits d'entrée évidemment, je vous conseille de le suivre à la lettre. »

Dans un sourire narquois, elle le congédia sèchement, le laissant devant la porte du bureau, l'air tout penaud, une feuille remplie d'indications les plus horribles à suivre à la main … M'enfin, au moins, il retrouverait Chase ce soir et ils se feraient oublier les mésaventures de la journée.

* * *

**Reviews =)**

* * *

_* Pourquoi donc le titanium, facile, c'est une petite référence à une citation de la série : _

_« House : Le labo n'a pas réussi à identifier ce métal. Il serait donc d'origine extraterrestre !_

_Chase : C'est vrai ?_

_House : Mais non imbécile, c'est du titanium ! »_

_*A l'hôpital, les infirmières et les médecins ont des blouses blanches, les sages femmes et ont des blouses roses, les chirurgiens sont en vert et les femmes de ménage et d'entretien sont en bleu._


End file.
